


Roommates

by roomeight



Series: This Is Hardcore [1]
Category: Blur, Gorillaz
Genre: Britpop, Gorillaz - Freeform, M/M, blur - Freeform, jamion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight
Summary: Jamie realizes that moving in with Damon meant he got a lot more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of an on-going series of small fluffy/smutty fetish one shots that were inspired by a Jarvis fic I was writing. That said, this is explicit. This is smut. Hell, this is mostly pwp if we're being honest. So consider that your soft warning. As Jarvis once said, 'I never said I was deep, but I am profoundly shallow.' POV is Jamie's.

It wasn’t a kiss as much as it was a fucking excuse for you to get off.

You are the worst when you’re high like this. So needy. I remember the first time you solicited me; I thought you were taking the piss. I’d had my suspicions that you had some sort of past based on the way you talked about your old bandmates, but I never asked. I didn’t want to know. I didn’t want to know until you made it very clear that you _wanted_ me to know, and well—fuck, what can I say? People do all sorts of crazy shit they wouldn’t normally do on drugs.

You’d taken too much again; I’d warned you, but you didn’t listen. And there you were, lying on your bedroom floor in _my_ jumper with your pants down around your waist, your right hand wrapped around your cock and a giant, ridiculous grin on your face. _Jesus fucking Christ._

If I’d have known that you would try to challenge my sexual orientation this much, I never would have moved in with you.

“Damon, everyone’s waiting for you downstairs. They’re wondering why you left the party.”

“Tell them to fuck off, I’m busy.”

“Clearly.” I turned my head away. “Look mate, can you pull your pants up or something? I don’t want to see that—”

“Jamie.” You bit your upper lip, looking up at me with bright blue eyes. I ignored you.

“Jamie.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“Damon, I’ve told you a thousand times, I’m not kissing you.”

“Why? Are you afraid?”

“No, I’m not. I just don’t want to.”

“Liar.” You stuck your tongue out at me, and I saw a small white pill on the tip of your pink tongue.

“So you _do_ have the fucking pills then. Jesus, Damon. Hand them over.”

“No.” Your face stretched into a wide grin. You shook your head. “Come and get them.”

“Okay. I’ll come get them and then I’ll kick your arse.”

I crossed the room and reached for the white bag of pills you were dangling with two pinched fingers, but missed. You started laughing hysterically and shoved them down the front of your pants. Then you stretched your arms behind your back, giving me full access to the bag that was now nestled in the warm space between your legs.

“Go on, then.” You goaded me. “Grab them.”

I hated you.

“I’m not—I’m not going to play this game.” I countered. “Just hand them to me.”

You lifted your eyebrows. “Just reach out and grab them.”

Rolling my eyes, I reached for the bag between your legs. No sooner than I had it in my hands, I felt your dry mouth on my lips and your hands cupping my head, pulling me down. You pried my jaw open, and I felt your large tongue slip between my lips, depositing a little white pill into my mouth.

“There you go, love.” You smiled, slow and sexy, and for a moment I swore I felt my cock twitch in my pants. You knew the effect you had on me. It was a little game for you, wasn’t it? To test and see how far you could persuade me to go, to see if you could bring me over to the other side.

“Can you guess who I’m thinking about right now?” You asked, a sly smile dangling from the corner of your lips. You slowly slid your fingers over the now-obvious bulge between your legs, and your mouth dropped open. A low moan escaped your lips.

I faked the closest expression of disgust that I could manage. “That’s something I’d rather not think about, thanks.”

I moved to stand up, but you stopped me again, snagging the cuff of my jeans with your fingers. You pressed your tongue into the side of your cheek and peered up at me with deviltry in your eyes. God, you were so high, weren’t you?

“How can you know you won’t like if you haven’t tried it?” You smiled at me with that familiar, dazed look and ran your hands up and down the length of my thighs. I had to admit that my resolve was crumbling.

“Dames, come on—”

You stood up and pushed me back, coaxing me backward onto the bed. You leaned down to kiss me again, this time sticking your tongue all the way down my throat, and for a brief, fleeting moment I couldn’t help but wonder how that same beautiful swirling tongue might feel in other places.

I let out a small gasp of air as you pulled back to sit at the head of the bed, now completely free of your trousers, looking back at me as though I were some sort of zoo animal.

“I know you’re straight.” You said knowingly, still stroking yourself. You spread your legs out wider so I could see you. “I can’t force you to do anything.”

You paused and smiled.

“But I am going to sit here and have you watch me wank.”

I could feel the air beginning to leave my body.

“To what?” I asked.

“To you.”

You flashed your eyes at me, and before I could see what you were doing, you’d reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out something I didn’t recognize.

“What is that?”

“You’ll see.”

You readjusted yourself so that you were sitting on your knees, facing me. Then, you reached behind your back and pulled out the object in question again, so I could see it fully in the light.  I’d never seen one before in real life, only on dirty video tapes shuffled between friends, which was probably why it took me so long to recognize what it was.

You placed the tip of the toy against your lips and immediately I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was larger than what I expected one to look like, I guess. Not that I would have known, but clearly you’d taken the time and the effort to find one of an appropriate size.

Your large tongue swirled in circles across the head of the toy, and after a few seconds you placed the better part of it between your lips and I felt my head get swimmy. Never in my whole life did I think I would have been turned on by something like this, by a man fellating something I’d only seen in dirty mags when I was 15 and desperate for a wank, but there you had me—in less than thirty seconds you gotten me to a point where I couldn’t think properly anymore.

I felt my own erection pressing against my zipper at just the sight of you. It was taking every bit of willpower I had not to move my hand there.

“What are you going to do with that?” I asked. What a stupid question. Of course I knew what you were going to do with it. I just wanted to hear you say the words out loud.

A slow smile crept up on your lips. “Whatever you want me to.”

My hand involuntarily moved downward and my fingers slid my zipper down with ease. I took a long, deep breath.

You reached into the bedside drawer again, pulling out a bottle of lube and massaging a good amount of it into your hands. You leaned back on your hips, and spread your legs wider still so I could see as your index and middle finger slid down below between your legs and disappeared. I swallowed slowly. Your cock bobbed as you removed your fingers, and then stroking yourself lightly, you stared back at me with glossed over eyes.

You blinked slowly and licked your lips. “I’ve haven’t used one this big yet. It’s brand new. I bought it the other day when I was thinking about you.” You looked down at where my hand was covering my crotch and smiled. “I had to make some assumptions.”

“I see.” I said barely.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Put it in your mouth.” I said, somewhat breathlessly, and you obeyed immediately, wrapping your lips around the toy and sucking on it gently.

After a minute or so you pulled it out of your mouth and said quietly, “Do you want to fuck me now?”

“No.” I breathed. “Lay on your back. Keep your legs up.”

You smiled and moved yourself so that you were laying down on your back with your head facing me and your legs parallel to the headboard. You turned the toy over in your hands, patiently looking up at me.

“Spread your legs.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you.” You blinked slowly and licked your lips. “I want you to fuck me.”

“And what if I told you no?”

Your face scrunched up in pain. “Jay, please.”

“How badly do you want it?”

“It’s all I think about.” Your hand moved between your legs again, and your back arched up against the sheets.

“That’s too bad, because you can’t have it.”

“Jay, don’t tease.”

“You can’t have it unless you beg for it.”

“Please.”

“No.”

 _“Please.”_ You squeezed your eyes shut and I could see you pressing the tip of the toy between your legs, just waiting for my permission.

“Sit on your knees and face me.”

You blinked, looking back at me with doleful eyes, then moved into position.

“Put it underneath you.” I motioned toward the toy, and nodding you obeyed, putting it inbetween and underneath your legs so that you were almost straddling it.

“Now sit. Slowly.” I swallowed. “As slowly as I tell you to.”

You looked back at me with devious eyes as you used your hand to slowly lower yourself onto the tip of the toy.

“Slower.”

“Please,” you begged.

“Slower.” I watched as the tip disappeared inside you.

“ _Fuck,_ Jamie.”

“Not yet.”

“Fuck, Jay, _please._ ” Your rolled your head back and began stroking yourself more quickly. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait to have you inside me.”

I nodded permission and you lowered yourself down the rest of the way, moaning loudly as the toy completely disappeared inside you.

“Oh _fuck_ you’re big.”

Unbuttoning my trousers, I pulled my cock out, sliding it between my fingers. Your eyes fell to my prick. You grinned.

“I knew I guessed right.”

I slid my hand over the tip of my cock. “Come closer.”

You crawled onto all fours, moving toward me. I ran my fingers through your scalp, threading my fingers through your blonde strands of hair.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing. Just lay there and think about me.”

You wet your lips and leaned back.

“Lay down underneath me. There, so I can see your face.”

Your eyes moved to my prick again. You wanted me so badly, didn’t you? I wasn’t going to let you have it. Not yet. You opened your mouth slightly and pushed the toy into you again.

“Oh, fuck.” You closed your eyes and bit down on your lip.

“What’s wrong?” I smirked. “Too much for you?”

You opened your eyes again, looking up at me with pale blue. You slid the toy out and then in again and moaned loudly.

“Oh, you want it so badly, don’t you? Even though it hurts.” I teased, running my hand slowly up and down my prick. “You want the real thing.”

Your hands were moving faster now; your breath was coming out in little gasps. I felt my own elation rising in me, just watching you fuck yourself like that, like you were the world’s biggest narcissist.

You are such a fucking pop star.

So needy.

So arrogant.

So spoiled.

Look at you.

I came—hard—over the top of your stomach as you arched your neck back in a loud, gasping moan and your mouth fell open in that beautiful way, that way I knew would be forever, inextricably burned into my brain from then on, every time I tried to touch myself.

 _Fuck._  
  
I hated you.


End file.
